1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a web winding apparatus, and more particularly to a unit construction of a web winding apparatus for winding belt-like materials such as plastic films, paper, thin metallic strips (hereinafter referred to as webs), being slit to a predetermined width by a slitter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been proposed a winding apparatus, wherein intervals between arms for holding winding reels can be desirably accommodated to the widths of webs after being slit. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,678 which corresponds to PCT-international publication No. WO 82-03845, there has been proposed a winding apparatus, wherein a pair of vertical, parallel, plate-like slitter modules are slidably movable laterally relative to one another for varying the distance therebetween. Each slitter module further has a pair of flanges extending toward one another for supporting a pair of coacting knives. A web is slit by the knives into a plurality of web strips which are guided and wound onto cores. However, the variable width winding apparatus is of such an arrangement that the arm is split into two including the right and left ones, whereby, when the split arms hold a winding reel, shift and slant of a rotary axis of the winding reel tend to occur. Since a moving mechanism is provided at support portions for the arms, the arms are inferior in mounting accuracy to arms which are completely fixed. As a result, with a roll after the slit width of the web is changed over, the winding quality of the web is deteriorated, whereby labor and time are needed for the accommodation, thus possibly resulting in lowered productivity.